Life's Not Always Perfect
by luvinNaley7413
Summary: A very slight One Tree Hill x High School Musical crossover. Troy Bolton is living his life in the fast lane with his beautiful wife, and five younger sisters that cause lots of drama. Story rated because of content, including rape, shootings, and pregnac
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Main Characters:

Troy Bolton- Zac Efron

Gabriella Bolton- Vanessa Anne Hudgens

Elizabeth Bolton- Brittany Snow

Haley Bolton- Bethany Joy Lenz

Emily Bolton- Stella Hudgens

Mackenzie Bolton- Dakota Fanning

Aubrey Bolton- Suri Cruise

Lucille Bolton- The actress who was in the movie-- I can't find her name!!

Jack Bolton- Bart Johnson

Other Characters (Only in one chapter):

Nathan Scott- James Lafferty

Lucas Scott- Chad Michael Murray

Brooke Davis- Sophia Bush

Peyton Saywer- Hilarie Burton

Summary:

A very slight One Tree Hill x High School Musical crossover. Troy Bolton is living his life in the fast lane with his beautiful wife, and five younger sisters that cause lots of drama. Find out what happens, in Life's Not Always Perfect.

Authors note:

I don't own Troy, Gabriella, Lucille, Jack, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley (even though I changed her last name!). I do, however, own Elizabeth, Emily, Mackenzie, and Aubrey. Please enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 1 Family BBQ

Chapter 1- Family BBQ

Troy looked around his parents backyard, smiling. On one side of the yard, his parents sat with his aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, etc. On the other side, were his sisters, and a bunch of their friends.

Elizabeth, with her long blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes (similar to Troy's) was sitting with three of her friends, who would each glance at Troy every now and then. These childish actions always earned an eye roll from Elizabeth and Troy together.

Then there was Haley, who was sitting with Brooke Davis and Peyton Saywer. The three of them were cheerleaders at East High. All sitting around, catching up on the latest gossip, totally unaware of anything going on around them.

Emily Bolton, who is dubbed the 'middle child', sits with her best friend, Amanda. Amanda is very outgoing and comical, the complete opposite of Emily.

Mackenzie is hanging out with a few cousins that are close to her age. Aubrey, who is only about 2 years old, is sitting within reach of her mother.

Troy turned, and saw his wife, Gabriella talking with Elizabeth and her friends. He laughed lightly, and walked over. He stood behind Elizabeth, where she couldn't see him. He noted that the pool was right behind him, and that they were both in their bathing suits. Launching his sneak attack, he grabbed her around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder, and he jumped into the middle of the pool with the teen in his grasp.

Everyone jumped up at the splitting scream that came from Elizabeth when Troy lifted her up out of the water.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" She screamed climbing out of the pool behind her brother.

"You think so, Liz? Cause the last time I checked, I could outrun you." Troy stated, cockily. He watched as she pulled on her shorts, and chased him over to the grassy part of the backyard, between the basketball court and pool. Soon, Mackenzie and Aubrey were running after Troy as well, but not for revenge.

Troy was running in circles, and had passed Aubrey a few times. The next time around, he lifted her into his arms, laughing at the shocked gasp that escaped her small body. "Hey Aubs! Looked like you were getting tired." Troy stated, running up into the house, where he would be able to hide from his sisters for a little while longer. Maybe even get Aubrey to take a power nap.

He turned around, looking for his other sisters who were chasing him, but they never came. Aubrey fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, making her brother laugh. Taking the baby monitor out of his parents' room on the way out, Troy walked back into the beating New Mexico sun, taking in everything that meant the most to him.

He felt two small arms wrap around his waist, and he knew that it was his wife. "Hey babe." he stated, still looking around, with a stupid grin on his face.

Walking around to be in front of him, Gabriella noticed his face. "What's with the grin?"

"Just looking at all the happy faces." Then the grin became slightly weaker. "But, I have to leave in about an hour. My bag is in the car, right?" he asked, making sure that he would have enough time to get to work if his clothes weren't in the car.

"It always is..." Gabriella trailed off, smiling. Troy knew that nothing good ever came out of that smile. It was her sneaky smile.

"Is there someone behind me?" He asked, not turning around.

"Nope." Gabriella stated, and he knew that she wasn't lying.

"Then what's with the smile?" he questioned, not knowing how far he would get with this.

"I don't know." she whispered, as she walked passed him, brushing her shoulder aganist his at the same time.

Troy turned around, trying to find Haley. She was nowhere to be seen, and her friends were gone also. Remembering the baby monitor in his hand, he walked over to his mother.

"Mom?" he asked, handing her the baby monitor.

"You got her to sleep?!" She sounded so thrilled at the prospect of her youngest daughter actually taking a nap for once.

"Yeah, wore her out first, though. Anyway, where's Hales and her friends?" he asked, looking around again, incase they snuck back in after he walked away.

"They were going to meet up with some friends at Luke's house, then go to the teen club." Lucille answered. She knew that by her not knowing any names, she might get in trouble with her son.

"Do you have names for me?" Troy questioned, knowing that she didn't.

"Um... no, but I know that they are good. Wouldn't get into any kind of trouble! I've met them and their parents. Don't worry about it!" thinking that she had won, turned around and continued her conversation with his aunt.

"You knew that Haley made her escape, didn't you?" he whispered as he wrapped his strong, tanned arms around Gabriella's slim waist.

"Mmmm... maybe. What's it to ya?" She asked, walking into the kitchen with a few dishes with Troy behind her with the rest.

"Oh... nothing really. Maybe you're going to rethink your answer though when we get this dishes in the sink." he whispered, a slight warning in his voice.

"What's in it for me?" Gabriella giggled, knowing that this wasn't going to be very good.

"Hm... I wonder..." he smirked at the worried look on her face.

The two of them walked into the kitchen, and started to clear off the plates, rinsing them off, and placing them in the dish washer. There was only three dishes that didn't fit into the washer, so Gabriella started to hand wash them. She could tell that Troy was growing restless watching her scrub the pasta salad from the plate. Laughing lightly to herself, she turned around, with the plate still in her hands, and passed it to him with a wash cloth.

"Work on that." She stated, turning back to the rest of the plates that were covered in bbq sauce from the chicken wings. A grunt erupted from Troy, as Elizabeth and her friends passed through.

"Wow, Gaby! How did you get Troy to wash dishes?" She asked, sounding astounded.

"He was just sitting there, so I figured that I might as well keep him occupied." Gabriella shrugged and Lizzie cracked up laughing at the look on Troy's face.

"I was not just sitting there! I was thinking about how much time I had before I had to get changed and to work! Any you!" He pointed at Gabriella with the hand holding the plate. "You just don't want to see my revenge!" And he just sat down, and refused to continue drying his plate.

"Oh, cry me a river, Troy!" Liz whined, looking at Becky and Amy. "It's really not that big of a deal!" she shugged. "You shouldn't be complaining! Right girls?" Liz asked, directing that towards Becky and Amy.

"Um... yeah, sure." Becky stated, with a weak smile.

"Uh uh. I'm with Troy on this one. I hate doing the dishes!" Amy groaned, looking at the triumphant look on Troy's face.

"Oh, Aim! Get over it! Troy has a big enough ego as it is! You don't need to side with him!" Becky stated, smiling as she walked out. Troy ran after her, and Gaby knew what was coming next. The rest of them rushed outside to see Troy lifting Becky over his shoulder.

"TROY BOLTON! Put me down, NOW!!" Becky screamed right before the two of them fell below the surface of the water. For the second time that day, Troy surfaced, climbed out, and ran before his victim could catch him.

He didn't feel like running all over the place, so he ran up to his car, put the code into the drivers side, and unlocked the car. He then walked to the trunk of the SUV, and grabbed his duffle bag, with all of his stuff for work. Walking into the house, and up to the bathroom, Troy had a smirk on his face. He always knew that Haley and Elizabeth's friends thought that he was 'hot', but he never realized how much, until he saw Becky's flushed face before they hit the water. And he knew it wasn't because it was hot outside.

Changing into his police blues, he began to pull on his belt. After fastening it into place, he reached for his gun holster. Clipping it onto the side of his pants, he also fastened his handcuffs, extra rounds, cell phone, and pepper spray to his belt. Stuffing his wet bathing suit in his towel, he walked back to the car, replacing the bag into its place with the towel next to it. He then walked back to the backyard, and walked over to his wife.

"Babe, I need my keys and wallet." He whispered to her, when he got her attention.

"Okay." She answered, disappearing into the house for a minute and returning quickly after that. Troy grabbed them, kissed her on the cheek, and started saying good bye to everyone in the backyard, knowing who he would say goodbye to last, he walked over to her.

"Mack..." Troy whispered, scaring the 6 year old. Her head whipped around, and she smiled at her brother. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, and hugged him tightly. Troy knew that the tears were going to come next. He picked her up, and walked into the house.

"I don't want you to go!" she whispered, her voice already coated with tears.

"Bud, I'm gunna be back tomorrow. you know that. I believe that you and I have plans." He stated, winking at her.

A smile crossed her face, as she remembered the father/daughter square dance for girl scouts. Jack couldn't go because there is a basketball game. Troy and Mack decided that it was going to be a brother/sister event for the two of them. "I know! I'm so excited!" she squealed, bouncing up and down from her spot in his lap.

"I can tell." he stated, laughing. He glanced at the clock, and sighed. "I promise, I will be here on time! okay?" he asked, continuing after her nod. "Okay, I have to go now, okay?" he asked.

She sniffled. "okay, just be careful." a weak whisper escaped her lips.

"I promise." Troy stated, kissing her on the forehead. He placed her onto the couch, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 2 Work and Sister Drama

OMG!! I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I completely forgot about posting this chapter, and life has been a little hectic lately. My dad's friend recently died of cancer, and we have been running around a lot with the funeral and everything that comes with that, then on top of that, I had 4 graduation parties for different cousins and such! I AM BUSY BEE!! Lol

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2- Work and Sister Drama

Troy pulled up to the police station, looking around for a parking space. After finding a space, he walked up into the headquarters.

"Hey, Troy." The receptionist called, looking up from the letter she was typing to welcome the new arrival.

"Hey, Nancy. What's up?" Troy asked, falling into easy conversation with the elderly woman, who had always been great to him.

"Not much, just little things here and there. How was the bbq?" she asked, knowing that something interesting must have happened.

Troy laughed. "Too much to tell you in the few minutes I have. I'm gunna go get my patrol route, see you later, okay?" he left her with that amazing smile that makes your heart melt.

He walked up to the assignment board, and noted that he had the area around the teen club and Luke's house. 'Good, I can check up on Hales then.' he thought to himself. He walked up to the squad car that was going to be his best friend for the next 8 hours. He started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. He quickly relieved the patrol that was on the last shift, and started making his rounds.

It was just after 11:30, when a dispatch came in:

"_Car 307, your response is requested to 2239 Alpine Road, that's 2-2-3-9 Alpine Road, on a medical/harassment. Time out 11:30:49."_

"Car 307, responding." Troy answered through his radio. He turned on the flashing lights and sirens, speeding to 2239 Alpine Road, also known as the teen club. Getting there in record time from the point where he started, Troy left the lights on, and he quickly ran to the club entrance.

"We got a call about a medical emergency with harassment." Troy stated to the person who was standing outside, waiting for him.

"Yeah, it's a teenage girl. She's in the bathroom. Her friends are here also. I'll get one of them to talk to you." The person, who Troy made out to be the DJ, answered, leading Troy to where they were.

"Guys?" He questioned, and Troy gasped as Luke's head shot up.

"Lucas?" Troy whispered, scared of who got hurt.

"Troy... its Haley." He answered his unasked question. "She's in there." He pointed a shaky finger towards the bathroom. Troy continued to walk into the bathroom.

"Haley!" Troy called through the bathroom.

"Troy!" Haley's strangled sob echoed through the small space.

He ran over to where she was, and had to take a back step at what he saw. "Oh, god." he whispered. "Dispatch, this is 307. I need backup and an Ambulance STAT!" Troy hissed into his radio.

Troy quickly started to look around, trying to figure out what might have happened. "Hales, you gotta talk to me." Troy whispered, squatting down near her. She nearly knocked him down when she lunged at him, burying her head into his chest, sobbing. "What happened?" he whispered, calmly.

"H- He r-r-rap-raped m-m-me." She stuttered. Troy's grip must have tightened on her, because she let out a little squeak and grabbed his hands.

"Sorry." Troy murmured, looking around. Where there wasn't blood, there were signs of a fight. He looked at Haley, and noted that her arms, head, and lower body (a/n: if you know what I mean...) were all bleeding. Taking off his coat, he wrapped it around her shoulders, and lifted her up. At her whimpering, Troy whispered. "I'm just taking you outside." He stated.

Walking out of the bathroom, he caught Lucas' eye. "You guys follow me." He stated, looking at the two guys and two girls with him. They nodded and followed him. Opening the passenger door to the squad, Troy gently placed Haley there, standing in front of her.

"I know Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton… so who are the two of you?" Troy asked, calmly.

"That's Jake, and Nathan. He's…" But he was cut off by Troy.

"Haley's boyfriend. She told me. And for those who don't know, I'm Troy Bolton, a.k.a. Haley's older brother." He nodded to all of them, and received a message over the radio.

"_307? We need situation status." _The dispature requested.

"17 year old female, raped and beaten. Suspect is said to have fled the scene. I'm here with her boyfriend and 4 other friends." Troy stated.

"_Receive, 11:41:29."_ The reply came.

"Anyone know anything about what happened?" Troy asked, looking around at all of the worried faces.

"She said she was going to the bathroom. After 5 minutes I stated getting worried, so I got Brooke and Peyton to go in and look for her. When they both screamed and ran out, we figured something was wrong, and I called. We explained to security and they held everyone. I don't know where they are now, but they were here." Nathan stated his voice shaky.

"Look, I'm not pointing any fingers here, man. I'm handling this as a cop until I'm off shift, in about 20 minutes. Then I'm giving the third degree that comes from the brother." I stated, showing that I was on his side, until he gave me any reason to think otherwise.

"Okay..." Nathan stated, sounding a little stronger. I know that he is probably intimidated at the fact that his girlfriend's brother is standing in front of him, with a gun attached to his belt. If I had met Gaby's brother in this situation, I would have been nervous also.

"Bolton, where's the girl?" one of the EMT's asked. I looked behind him, and saw the female.

"Erica, this is one where you're in charge." I stated, sending a quick glance at the guy, Jack. "No offense, Jack." I continued.

"Don't worry about it." He was good about not being hurt with these types of situations.

"Troy..." Haley's weak voice called. I quickly turned around, squatting beside her. "It hurts." she whispered.

"Okay, Erica is going to check you out and take you to the hospital. Okay? I'm going to call mom now. Don't worry okay?" I asked, the older brother coming out in my voice.

"Mmmm." She whispered.

"Is this your sister?" Erica questioned, shocked.

"One of many. Take care of her for me, will ya?" I asked, checking my watch.

"No problem."

Me/MOM

"HELLO?" Mom's tired voice came through the phone, and faint screaming could be heard behind her.

"Bad time, mom?" I asked, chuckling.

"UM... A LITTLE. WHAT'S UP?" She asked.

"You're going to wish you didn't ask that question in a minute. You and Dad have to go down to the hospital. Haley is on her way there." I stated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHY?" Her voice was becoming hysterical.

"She was raped at the club, mom. I was first responder. I'm clocking out now; I will go over and stay with the girls. You can leave there now, I'm on my way." I continued, signing out of work, and waving good bye to the secretary.

"OKAY, SEE YOU IN A FEW." She stated, hanging up the phone.

(No POV)

Troy sighed, climbing into his car. He looked over to the SUV that was waiting for him, filled with Haley's friends, and boyfriend. "Here we go..." Troy whispered, calling Lucas.

Troy/LUCAS

"HEY, MAN. WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Lucas asked, staying calm in a chaotic situation.

"My parents are on their way to the hospital, I have to go home with the girls. You guys have to go in, there will be a secretary, and her name is Nancy. Tell her that I sent you in about Haley. You're going to be separated, and questioned. Don't freak out about it, they just need to get the facts straight. Everything's going to be fine, as long as none of you act suspicious. Cool?" Troy asked.

"YEAH, MAN. NO PROBLEM. CALL ME WHEN YOU HEAR ANYTHING, OKAY?" Lucas continued.

"You got it, oh and Luke?" Troy started.

"YEAH?"

"Make sure all of you call your parents. Even Nathan." Troy stated, not waiting for an answer, and hanging up.

I am thinking that I need some reviews… I know this may seem ridiculous, but I need at least ten (10) reviews before you guys can get the next chapter. If I don't get them, I will give you an author's note warning, but then I will delete the story! I would really hate to do that, so help me out!

-luviNaley7413


	4. Chapter 3 The Aftermath of the Drama

Chapter 3- Waiting with the girls...

(Troy's POV)

I pulled up to the house, and saw that my parents haven't left yet. I quickly made my way up to the house, knowing that everything was going to be crazy.

"Troy?" My mother called as I closed the door gently, not wanting to wake anyone, if they were sleeping.

"Yeah, it's me." I stated, lifting a crying Aubrey out of her arms, and letting her sit for a second.

"What happened?" She asked me, as she started moving around, getting ready to leave for the hospital.

"I don't know. Her friends said that she went to the bathroom, and didn't come back. So they went to look for her, and found her in the state that I saw her in. Not good." I stated, leaving out the details.

A deep sigh vibrated from my father's rib cage. "Let's go, Lucille." he called my mother, then turned to me. "Don't let any of them out of your sight, got me?" the stern tone of his voice caught me off guard, and I weakly nodded.

"Okay." I whispered, rocking Aubrey slightly.

"We will see you later. Make sure that you call your wife!" my mom called, again. I chuckled about how crazy she was when she got worried.

After calling Gaby, I walked upstairs, and looked into each of their rooms. Everyone was where they were supposed to be, except Haley. I noted that Aubrey had fallen asleep on my shoulder, but didn't dare move her. I was much more comfortable with her in my arms than anywhere else. I made my way down to Lizzie's room, and figured that there would be some kind of noise, since Becky and Amy were sleeping over. When I got there, none of them were there. I was about to freak out, until I remembered that they would always stay in the basement.

"Liz?" I asked, walking carefully down the old rickety, wooden stairs.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to me.

"Long story short, Haley was raped at the club, mom and dad at the hospital, Gaby and I are in charge, don't make me mad right now. I am seriously about to blow. What are you guys up to?" I asked, quickly ranting, and then cooling off.

"Nothing really. Lemme guess, you want us to come upstairs? So you're more 'comfortable'?" She asked, knowing me too well.

I gave her a look, and walked back up the stairs. Gaby was sitting in the living room, waiting for an explanation, no doubt.

I gently laid Aubrey on the couch, and walked over to her. She was shaking, so I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Gaby?" my voice was hoarse, trying to maintain a calm tone.

"You said that something happened. That Haley was in the hospital. What happened, Troy?" She stated, staring at the fireplace with a blank expression.

I sighed, and tried to control myself as I whispered. "She was raped." and watched for her reaction. She turned her head to me, her jaw dropped in shock.

"N-no. D-don-don't lie to me, T-troy." She stuttered, and I wrapped my arms around her shaking form.

"I'm not, baby. I'm so scared." I whispered, then looked over her head and saw Mackenzie standing there, with fear in her eyes. I quickly sobered up. "Mack." I stated, standing up, and walking over to her.

"Where's Mommy, Daddy, and Haley?" she whispered, noting who was missing quickly.

"Um... Haley had to go to the hospital for a little while and Mommy and Daddy are with her." I whispered back, hoping that answered her question for now.

"Okay," She slurred, sleep covering her voice. "I'm going back to bed, you'll come with me?" She asked. I smiled, knowing that Mack couldn't fall asleep without someone there so the "closet monster" wouldn't eat her. Looking back at Gaby, she nodded, telling me to go.

"I'm right behind you, squirt." I winked, earning a light, tired giggle from the drowsy 6 year old. We made our way up to her room, and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the old stuffed animal on her bed. "Wow," I stated, picking it up gently in my hands. "This is ancient!" I exclaimed, looking over at Mack.

"Yeah, but you gave it to me before you moved out! I couldn't sleep without it. It used to smell like you. Not anymore though." Mack explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want me to make it smell like me?" I asked smiling as her eyes lit up. Her head nodded excitedly. I laughed, and hugged the stuffed animal. "What do you think? Does it smell like me?" I asked, watching as she hugged the stuffed animal and frowned.

"Nope, you need to hug it all night!" She exclaimed. I laughed. She was so excited about the old stuffed rabbit that I had from when I was born. I had given it to her when I moved out, because she was only about a year old, and was constantly crying. Somehow, the smell soothed her. I guess you can just say that it doesn't take long for a Bolton girl to get attached to their big brother.

I laid down on her bed, opening my arms for her to come to me. She smiled, and crawled into my arms, resting her little head on my chest. I smiled, and gently placed a kiss on the back of her head. Wrapping my arms around her, I could feel her body getting heavier as she fell asleep.

After about ten minutes of just laying there with Mack, I figured I should go back downstairs to Gaby. Gently unwrapping my arms and moving Mackenzie so I didn't wake her, I made my way out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Hey," I whispered as I crept down the stairs. Gaby looked up, and I couldn't find my breath. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, her eyes were bright red, and she seemed like she hadn't eaten anything in days. "Oh, Gaby." I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her tightly as she broke out into sobs. I didn't know what to say, so I just rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ear.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head from its place in my chest. I smiled, and looked at her. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking at the tear stains that were covering my shirt.

"Don't worry about it. Baby, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, and turned towards me.

"I have something to tell you, but now isn't a good time." She stated. I could see the excitement in her eyes, and knew that she wanted me to ask what the news was.

"Come on, tell me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me. She laughed, and her smile was unmistakable. I knew that whatever it was, was going to make me feel so much better than I did at the moment.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, watching my face. I finally registered what she said, and started laughing.

"I'm gunna be a dad?" I asked, looking at her for the answer, not believing what my mind was telling me.

"Yeah, you gunna be a daddy!" She squealed, and I kissed her. I kissed her with so much passion that I didn't think I would be able to breathe once we broke away.

"Hello?" My mother's voice cut through the moment, and I pressed my finger to my lips, signaling not to tell.

"We're in the living room, mom." I answered, watching Haley walk up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my eyes not leaving her walking form.

"She isn't talking at all. Not to me, or to the doctor, or even the police. I don't know what to do." Mom sighed. I looked over at Gaby, asking what she thought. She shuddered, probably remembering when she was raped. I sighed, and walked over.

"What should I do?" I asked, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Talk to her, she's still listening." She whispered, walking over to my mom.

I walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. I heard a weak "come in", so I opened the door. The lights were off, but I could still tell that she was crying as she lay in bed.

"Hey," I whispered. I knew that she was going to be really upset about what happened, and I wish that I knew what to do.

"Troy." She whispered, turning around so that she was facing me.

I ran across the room to where she was, and kneeled by the bed. "What's up, Hales?" I asked, making it seem like it were any other day.

"It wasn't Nate." She whispered.

"I know that. Do you know who did it?" I asked, hoping that she may have had a name.

Silence followed my question, and I was starting to lose any hope that I had. A first name would be fine, last name even better. Both would be a miracle. "Jimmy Edwards." She whispered.

"Didn't you and Luke hang out with him when you were younger?" I asked, not being able to believe that my little sister was raped by the quiet kid that sat on the side of the basketball court.

"It was him." She whispered. I nodded, and sat on the side of the bed. I must have fallen asleep, because Haley was getting out of bed, when she fell, and cried. I jolted awake, and noticed that the sun was up.

I walked over to where Haley had fallen, and lifted her in my arms. I bought her back into her bed, and laid her down. I was trying to get my arms from under her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I figured she wanted me to stay, so I lifted her back up. I sat on the bed, and she buried her head into my shoulder. I sighed, knowing that she was scared and hurt. I held her until she fell asleep. When she was asleep, I laid her down, and went to the kitchen.

"Morning." My mom said. I nodded to acknowledge her. I looked around, and couldn't find Gaby. "She's in the bathroom, getting sick. I think she might have caught a bug or something." My mom explained. I rushed to the bathroom, and found the door locked.

"Gaby?" I knocked lightly. I heard the lock click, and I opened the door. She was curled up on the floor, her head pressed against the tiles. I closed and flushed the toilet, and lifted her up. Taking her into the den, I sat with her on the couch.

"I've been in there since 4 this morning." She yawned, and I leaned back, so that she was more comfortable on top of me. She snuggled her head into my chest, and fell asleep. I followed her into a deep sleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 4 With Lizzie, Haley, and Gaby

Chapter 4-

A few hours later, I woke up, hearing Lizzie and her friends walking around. I noted that they were coming this way, and shut my eyes again.

"Troy..." Lizzie poked my head. I groaned, feeling a headache forming from the force behind her finger.

"Do you mind? Trying to sleep here." I mumbled, trying to swat away her hand, and not wake Gaby.

"Come on! Get Up!" She whined, and I knew she wanted something from me.

"What do you want?" I complained with my eyes still closed, knowing that it was probably stupid.

"One- on- one. Let's go, you old fart." She smirked, and I knew that I had to get up and show her some game.

"You're on, loser." I laughed, gently moving Gaby so she was comfortable, and then pulled the blanket over her. "What time is it?" I asked, noting that the sun beating down.

"Bout 12 or something." Amy shrugged, watching as I grabbed my duffle from the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Liz complained.

"I'm changing. Is that a crime?" I asked, smirking.

"Ugh, whatever." She muttered walking into the kitchen. I quickly changed into the gym shorts and UCLA t- shirt that I had in my bag. Walking back into the kitchen, I met Liz's stare with my own.

"What's with the sudden urge for a loss? You know you can't beat me." I stated, knowing that she would get mad.

"Whatever, just want to play. We haven't in a while." I smiled, nodding my agreement.

"Let's go." I glanced at her friends, who were still in their pajamas. "Its gunna be a long afternoon, girls." I laughed, walking out the door with two water bottles in hand. I made a pit- stop at the ball bin to grab a good one, and head over to the court.

"Let's make this interesting..." Lizzie started, and I knew it was going to be fun.

"What are you thinking, my crazy sister?" I laughed, watching as Becky and Amy sat at the sidelines.

"Loser has to take a swim, in their underwear." She smirked, thinking that I was going to lose.

"Okay, what does the winner get?" I smirked back.

"The ego boost." I laughed, thinking about how funny it was going to be that she was going swimming in her underwear.

"Hope the water's not cold." I smirked, checking the ball to her.

She sent the same smirk to me. "For your sake, I hope not." I couldn't help but laugh, and then quickly steal the ball from her, making a 3- pointer.

"Game to 20." I stated. "Regular Point value. I'm winning 3-0." I laughed, watching her face fall slightly.

"So not fair, but whatever." She lunged for the ball, but I beat her to it.

After a few shots back and forth, we called a water break. I was sweating through my shirt, and took it off, not realizing that there were two hormonal teenagers sitting on the sidelines.

Liz groaned, and I smirked. "You know your gunna loose when the shirt goes, right Liz?" I teased, looking over at her friends who were staring at me.

"You don't need to win now; you already got your ego boost." She laughed, and I smiled.

"Nah, only Gaby gives that." And I winked, causing Liz to gag.

"You guys are so corny!" She groaned.

The score was now 19- 18. Liz was winning, but not for long. I have the ball, and I line it up from the three point line. I smirk, looking at her, and release the ball. I didn't even watch the ball, until it went through the hoop.

"I believe that's 21. I win. Enjoy your swim." I laughed, walking over to where my water bottles stood. I chugged down half of one, and smirked as she jumped in.

"EEK! DAD?! YOU SHUT THE HEATER OFF?!" Liz screamed. I laughed, watching her scramble out of the pool. I threw my sweatshirt to her, knowing that I would feel guilty watching her shiver.

"No, we never had a heater." I smirked, and she realized that the sun wasn't shining on the water.

"Damn." She muttered, and I laughed, walking into the house.

"Nice try, Liz. Better luck next time." I called, walking into the house, and grabbing a towel to give her. "Here" I stated, wrapping it around her after she took off my sweatshirt.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" She asked, watching my face light up.

"Aw... I love you too, Liz." I laughed while wrapping my sweaty arms around her, knowing how pissed she was going to get. I walked into the house, just in time to see Gabriella running for the bathroom, with her hand over her mouth. "Crap." I muttered, following her.

"What's wrong with Gaby?" Lizzie asked, watching me pound on the door, trying to get her to let me in.

"I have no clue. Gaby? Can I come in?" I asked, hoping that she didn't lock the door. I grabbed the handle, and smiled triumphantly when it was unlocked. "I'm coming in." I called through the door, knowing that she heard me.

"Good luck with that." Liz muttered, walking into her room, with Becky and Amy following her.

I closed the door behind me, and locked it. I walked across to the toilet where Gaby was crumbled on the floor.

"I hate this, Troy." She mumbled, and I tried to smile at her.

"I know baby. But look at the bright side, in 9 months we will have a little baby to take care of." I smiled, watching her face light up and I knew she would be fine.

"Yeah, but why do I have to get sick?!" She complained, looking like a three year old who wasn't allowed to have a cookie until she finished all of her vegetables. I laughed, knowing that she was just going to pout until I answered.

"I don't know, baby." I whispered, pulling her onto my lap. Her famous puppy pout quickly formed on her face, and I smirked knowingly.

"You knew that I was going to pout! No fair! I can't get anything that way!" She whined, making me laugh.

"What do you expect to happen? I know you so well, Brie." I chuckled as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

A few minutes later, she brushed her teeth and we emerged from the bathroom to see Mackenzie standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Uh oh." I whispered, looking at the mad look that graced her face.

"What were you two doing?" She asked her squeaky voice cutting through the silence of the house.

"Gaby's tummy wasn't feeling good, and she got sick. I was just making sure she was okay. Do I need to get your permission from now on?" I asked, watching her resolve quickly disappearing as a smile broke out on her face.

"No..." She smiled, and I knew what I had to do next.

"Then what's the big deal, huh?" I laughed, lifting her up and over my shoulder. She was laughing, and I decided that I had to start tickling her to see what would happen.

"T-troy! S-sty-stop!" Mackenzie screamed for mercy, and I showed none.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Stop and let her breath!" my mother's stern tone cut through, causing me to quickly drop Mack onto the couch.

"Sorry mom." I mumbled, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Uh huh. Just leave her alone, huh?" She questioned, knowing that as soon as she walked away we were going to start fooling around again.

"Yes, mom." I saluted her, laughing at the 'I'm mad at you Troy' look on her face. She tried so hard to be strict, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let her breath a little bit, okay. She has worse asthma then you." She laughed, watching the realization cross my face.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I blushed, realizing that I could have sent her into an asthma attack. That would have been bad.

The two of us settled onto the couch, and ended up watching cartoons for a few hours, until everyone was awake. All of the girls were sitting in the living room, except Haley. I sighed, knowing that I needed to go talk to her.

I started walking up the stairs, and could hear Haley moving around. I got to the door, and knocked lightly. I was surprised when it swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Haley.

"Troy!" She exclaimed, and I smiled awkwardly. I wasn't expecting her to be this up and about.

"Um... hey?" I asked, not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Sorry. I just had a really bad dream." I nodded, watching her face. "I was raped in it." I sighed, dropping my gaze to the ground. I barely lifted my head to look at her, and she realized what I was trying to tell her. "It wasn't a dream?" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. I watched as she broke into a million pieces, and all I could do was hold her.

"Its gunna be okay." I whispered, sitting down on the floor with her on my lap. She snuggled her head into my shoulder, and I sighed, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Hey." My dad whispered, walking into the room. I glanced up at him, and nodded gently. "How's she doing?" He asked, noticing that she was still crying.

"She thought it was a nightmare... I didn't say anything. She figured it out on her own." I whispered, staring at the door. I held my breath as she shifted in my arms. I let out a breath when she slugged back into the same position.

"The doctors said that they were able to get a kit for the police." Dad solemnly whispered, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Yeah, and she gave me name." I whispered, remembering what she told me last night.

"Good." Dad answered, not wanting to know the name.

The two of us sat there, with Haley asleep, for about two hours. Mom came upstairs and told us that she was kicking me out. I laughed, moving Haley onto her bed, and walking down the stairs

I looked at Gabriella, and she looked exhausted. I smiled, and the two of us left.

"Are you tired?" I asked, glancing at the clock and noting that it was 4:30. I had two hours before I had to be back here to pick up Mack for her Girl Scout thing.

"Extremely. You're still taking Mack to that girl scout dance thing, right?" She asked, trying to cover up a yawn. I laughed lightly at her, nodding my head.

The rest of the ride continued without any of us saying anything. When we got to the house, I grabbed my bag and Gabriella's hand. We walked into the house, and the phone was ringing. I quickly grabbed it off the hook.

(Me/DECTIVE)

"Hello?" I answered right before the last ring sounded.

"MR. BOLTON? THIS IS DECTIVE MARTINS; I'M WORKING ON YOUR SISTERS CASE." The detective introduced himself and I sighed.

"Great, listen I was talking to Haley and she told me who raped her." I started, getting cut off by the detective.

"WAS IT A JAMES EDWARDS?" He asked professionally,

"Yes, that's the name that she told me." I stated, wondering how fast they were able to figure out who it was with a DNA sample.

"OKAY, I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO TALK TO HER AND SEE IF SHE COULD GIVE YOU A NAME, BUT YOU'RE AHEAD OF ME. THANK YOU AND I WILL BE INTOUCH." He stated, hanging up after that.

"Gaby?" I whispered, seeing the lost look on her face.

"Troy, who raped Haley?" She asked, looking more and more upset with every word she spoke. I really didn't want to tell her, since she teaches at the high school.

"Um… Jimmy Edwards." I mumbled, watching her face. She looked disbelieving at first, then shocked, then horrified. She started to cry, and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her body slump into mine.

"Are you sure?" She whispered after a minute of gaining her composure. I sighed, and nodded my head.

"They have his DNA from the kit. He's going away for a long time." I whispered, looking at her, worried.

"Okay." She whispered, nodding her head. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long recovery for everyone, especially Haley.


	6. Chapter 5 Catching A Rapist The Hard Way

Chapter 5- (Three Weeks Later)

Troy knew that the police hadn't been able to arrest Jimmy Edwards yet, and that pissed him off. He was a rapist, and was out on the streets. They didn't release any information about the rape, and no one really knew about it unless they were really close to the Bolton's. His thoughts were broken, however, by an alarm clock blaring in his ear.

Groaning, Troy rolled over and slammed down his hand on the off button of the annoying clock. He grumbled something about a few more minutes, and rolled over again. He was going to wrap his arms around his wife, but found that she wasn't there. Sitting up, he listened to see if she was upstairs. He heard someone throwing up, and knew that Gaby was in the bathroom.

After making sure that Gabriella was okay, he continued getting ready for work. He was nervous about Gabriella going to work everyday, since the police hadn't gotten Jimmy yet, but she constantly assured him that she was fine, and that if anything happened, she would call him. After kissing Gabriella goodbye, Troy was on his way to work for a double shift, which would get him home at about 11 that night.

After clocking in and getting his patrol area, Troy was set for the day. Nothing interesting happened, until about 9:15. He was just finishing his circle around the high school when a faint bang stood out. He pulled up in front of the school, wondering what was going on. He then saw a bunch of students and teachers running from the school, Elizabeth's friend Becky one of them.

"TROY!" She screamed, running over to him.

"Becky, calm down. What's going on?" Troy asked, trying to figure out why everyone was freaking out.

"Gun... shots... run." She managed to get out before freaking out again. Troy quickly got out of the car, and tried to talk to her again.

"Do you know who it was?" He asked, trying to figure out if it was a student or not.

She nodded her head, looking up at him. "Jimmy Edwards." She whispered. Troy clenched his fists out of anger.

"Today was Haley's first day back. Just great." He muttered. He quickly called for backup, preparing to head into the school.

There were cameras everywhere, with news casters asking him different questions.

"Officer Bolton! Can you tell us who the shooter is?" They asked.

"Is there anyone shot?"

"How many people are inside?"

"Was it a student?" Troy finally snapped.

"We don't have any new information other than what you recieved when you got here. We will let you know of anything once it is verified as true." Troy answered, seething with anger. He turned and walked up to the captain that was assigned to run the course of action.

"Let me go in there." Troy stated, looking at the school.

The captain looked up surprised. "I can't let you do that, Troy." He stated, shaking his head, looking back at the papers laid out infront of him.

"Two of my sisters AND my wife are in there, and you aren't doing anything! Just let me go in, and see what's going on." Troy begged, hoping the captain would see things his way.

He sighed, knowing the only way to get any further was to send someone inside. He also knew that Troy wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine, get suited up." He stated, turning to the people who would be Troy's backup.

Troy pulled a bullet-proof vest over his head, strapping it where necessary. He then grabbed his hand pistol, and secured it to his belt. Then taking his second one, and strapping it onto his ankle, just incase. He started to walk back over to the captain, when he saw his mom in the crowd. Sighing, he made his way over.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, don't you dare go in there!" She admonished, praying that he would listen to her.

"I have to Mom. Gabriella, Lizzie, and Haley are in there." Troy stated, turning around. His captain nodded, and for the first time, Troy walked into East High scared that he may never walk out again.

He glanced around the hallways that were usually so full of life, but where now dull and deserted. He peeked into a few classrooms, only to find them empty. He walked passed where Gabriella would be teaching, and looked in the window. He saw Gaby, Liz, and Haley in there with five other students, and a shooter, whose back was turned to Troy. He quickly ducked out of the window when the shooter turned around. Holding his breath, Troy stole a look up again, seeing perfectly through the window. He saw Jimmy Edwards standing there, looking like he was about to cry.

His hand instinctively went to where his gun was secured, and gripped it tightly in his right hand. Jimmy opened the door, and looked at Troy.

"What a nice surprise. Come in." Jimmy offered, sounding more scared than evil.

"I'm good, thanks." Troy answered, loud enough for the people inside to hear him. he heard a few gasps, and knew that the three most important people in there knew he was there.

"Can't you just arrest me, and make this quick?" Jimmy asked, and Troy looked confused.

"Why would I do that? So you can get your picture on the news?" Troy asked.

"That's all I really wanted." Jimmy mummbled, and Troy shook his head.

"You're scum." Troy stated, watching Jimmy raise his arm, aiming the gun at him.

"What am I now?" Jimmy asked, as Troy pulled out his own gun.

"In trouble." Troy stated, and a gun fired. Another shot followed right afterwards, and Troy ducked just in time. Jimmy's body hit the floor, and backup swarmed in. Troy stood up as they lifed a bleeding Jimmy off the floor.

"Who shot first?" They asked, and Troy smirked.

"He did. I shot in self defense." Troy answered, running into the room. Gabriella was sitting on the floor, not moving. Troy quickly went over to her, taking off his bullet-proof vest.

"Troy, he... he..." Haley started, but couldn't get a sentence out.

"I know." Troy answered, thinking that she was talking about Jimmy raping her.

"Not that, he hit Gaby." She whispered, watching Troy stand up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, glancing at Gabreilla's still form.

"He said that he wouldn't shoot her. But he kept hitting her, in the stomache." Liz explained, watching Troy's worry flash to anger.

He lifted Gaby gently into his arms. "Gaby, baby. What's wrong?" Troy asked, already knowing the answer.

"The baby, Troy." She whispered, snuggling her head into his shoulder. He sighed, carrying her out of the school, and blocking her from the cameras. He handed her to a paramedic, and went to see that Haley and Liz were alright.

"Haley?" Troy called, walking over to where she was sitting, on the side of all the chaos.

"Troy." She whispered, standing up and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, trying to erase this day from his mind.

"It's gunna be okay." Troy soothed, running a hand up and down her back. He glanced up slightly, and noticed that a camera was zoomed in on them. He shook his head, turning his attention back to his sister. "Are you okay?" He asked, watching her sway slightly after he let go of her.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed." She whispered, looking a little dazed. She walked over to where their mother was standing, and Troy turned around. A paramedic was looking at him, and he didn't feel that it was very good. Rubbing a hand over his tired face, he walked over to where she was standing by Gaby.

"How is she?" He asked, taking Gabriella into his arms.

"Um... I can't tell, but the bruising isn't a good sign for the baby. She needs to see a doctor." She stated, starting to get Gabriella settled in the back of the ambulance. "You can come, if you want, Mr. Bolton." She continued, watching Troy climb into the ambulance with his wife. She closed the doors and started making her way to the hospital.

Troy was looking down when Gaby started talking. "Troy." She weakly whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" He asked, swiping away a few stray hairs. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

"It hurts." She mummbled, looking over at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding scared.

"I'm fine, babe. He didn't get me." Troy smiled, looking adoringly at his wife.

"Okay." She whispered again, starting to doze off softly. The amulance pulled up at the hospital, and the paramedic opened up the back, letting Troy and Gabriella out of it.

Troy led Gabriella down the hallway to where the waiting room was. He filled out the forms that he was given, and a doctor took him and Gabriella into a room quickly.

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton. Let's see your stomach." The kind doctor said, after looking at Gabriella's chart.

"Okay." Gabriella whispered, lifting up her shirt a little. The bruise was huge, and you could see the outline of a fist on one side, and a sneaker on the other. Troy looked away, not wanting to see all of the detail.

"Wow. That's quite a bruise. I'm going to get the ultrasound machine and we can see what's going on with your baby." She stated, leaving the room for a few minutes.

"Troy," Gabriella started, looking at Troy's face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes glued to the floor.

"What are you sorry about?" She asked, confused.

"Everything! If I was in there a little bit sooner, then maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Troy whipsered, closing his eyes.

"Troy, look at me." Gabriella begged. "Look at me, Troy." She stated, firmer than before. His eyes slowly met hers, and she could see that they were swimming with tears. "It's not your fault!" She said, her eyes staying connected with his. She kept saying it until the door opened, and the doctor returned.

"Okay, Gabriella. This may be a little cold, and could possibly hurt that bruise." The doctor explained, before squeezing the gel over Gabriella's stomach.

"Okay." Gabriella whispered, grabbing Troy's hand.

A few minutes later, a fuzzy picture came up on the screen, but the look on the doctors face wasn't very promising.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, seeing the look on the doctor's face.

"The baby," She said, pointing to the screen. "it's heart stopped." She told them, always hating when she had to give parents bad news about their child.

"You mean its dead?" Gabriella asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. But the fetus was so small, then with the applied pressure, it really didn't have a chance." The doctor explained, feeling terrible for the young couple.

Troy's face was unreadable as they drove home. He was released from work when he explained the situation to the chief, and was told that he had the rest of the week off. After they got into the house, Troy went and sat in the living room while Gabriella went to get changed into a pair of sweats. Leaning back aganist the couch, Troy covered his eyes, and couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

He just sat there and cried. He cried for his dead unborn child, never going to see the light of the day. He cried for his sister, no longer living in fear. He cried for Gabriella, who was going to have a hard time getting over this. And he cried for himself.

"Ttrrooyy!" Gabriella's tear-coated scream sounded from upstairs, and Troy jumped up. He ran up the stairs, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"Gaby?" Troy asked, looking in their bedroom, and noting that it was empty. He went further down the hall, and saw the room that they had decided would be the nursery. He sighed, pushing the door open, and saw Gabriella crumbled on the floor in the middle of the room, hugging her knees to her chest. "Oh, Gaby." Troy whispered, quickly walking across the room, sitting down beside her.

"W-why, Troy?" Gaby asked, crumbling into his arms. Troy wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she shook with sobs.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Troy whispered, trying to calm her down. After about a half hour of tears, she finally calmed down.

"I'm gunna call Sharpay and Taylor. So you can go over and see Liz and Haley." She whispered. Troy looked confused. "I don't want you sitting around here, besides you might as well tell your parents." She mummbled. "I'll tell the girls." She explained.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, we were gunna do that tomorrow, right?" Troy asked, remembering their plans.

"Yeah." Gabriella whispered, picking up the phone when they walked into the kitchen. About ten minutes after the conversation ended, Sharpay and Taylor were hugging Gabriella and Troy, as Troy tried to leave for his parent's house.

"Tay, can't... breathe." Troy wheezed, knowing that she wasn't going to loosen her grip.

"Too bad! You two were nearly killed today!" She exclaimed. Troy tried not to show the pain that he was going through, and knew that Taylor could see that.

"Okay, Gaby, why don't we kick Troy out so we can talk." Sharpay announced, pushing Troy out the door.

"Bye." He called as the door closed in his face.


	7. Chapter 6 Telling

Chapter 6

Getting into his car, Troy drove the ten minute ride to his parents house, and got out. Looking at the house, he sighed, walking up to the door.

"Troy?" A voice that Troy recognized, but couldn't name called.

"Um... yes?" He asked, unsure of who he was talking to. He knew it was one of his parents neighbors, but he hadn't seen them in a while.

"Wow, look at you! Its been years since I last saw you!" The woman exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged her back, akwardly.

"You too!" Troy answered, trying to make it seem like he remember the elderly woman. After a few minutes of answering quesitons, Troy was able to make it into the house. "Who was that?" Troy asked, seeing his mother watching the woman in the window.

"That's Mrs. Bolster. She lives across the street." Lucille explained, laughing at her son.

"Wow, she's aged." Troy mummbled. Lucille gave him a look, and he smiled innocently. "I am here to see the hostages." Troy joked, but stopped at the stern look his mother gave him. "Sorry, I meant Liz and Haley." He whispered, going to the basement door. "They're both down there?" He asked, walking down the stairs when his mom nodded.

"Hey Troy." Liz whispered. She and Haley were sitting on the bed, with the television on, but they weren't watching.

Troy went and sat between the two of them, pulling them both close to him. "How are you holding up?" Troy asked.

"Okay, I guess." Lizzie whispered. Troy hugged her gently, with her head resting on his shoulder. He turned his head the other way, looking at Haley, who looked completely lost.

"Hales, what about you?" he continued.

He regretted this, because Haley quickly started to cry, clinging onto him. Liz made an excuse and got up, going upstairs. Troy turned his attention to Haley, and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his chest, and he just rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her.

"Sorry." She mummbled, looking at his wet shirt. He laughed, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, that's only the second shirt today." He smiled, hugging her close to him again. After a few minutes, Haley looked up at him again.

"He's in jail, right?" She sounded so innocent and scared, and looked like a five year old. Troy's heart broke at the sight, and he nodded his head.

"He's not getting out for a really, really, really long time." Troy promsied, kissing her forehead. She nodded, snuggling into his shoulder again. About 20 minutes later, she was asleep, and Liz and Troy switched places.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Troy stated, figuring that he might as well tell them what was going on.

"Okay, honey. What's wrong?" His mom asked.

Troy sat down, and ran his hand through his hair. "Gabriella was pregnant." He whispered, supporting his head with his hands.

"Was?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"That asshole kicked her in the stomach and she miscarried. She's completely heartbroken. She sat in the room we were gunna make the nursery crying for about half an hour." Troy whispered, trying to keep his tears back again.

"Oh, Troy." Lucille whispered, moving to the vacant chair next to him, hugging her boy tightly. After a few more attempts to stay calm, Troy broke down.

"Why, Mom? Why Gaby?" He whispered, his voice cracking. Jack excused himself to make sure that none of the girls came through the kitchen where they were sitting.

"I don't know, baby. I'm so sorry, sweetie." She whispered, stroking his hair gently.

After a few more minutes and a little more explaining, Troy went to see Aubrey, who was requesting to see him. He knew his eyes were bloodshot, but figured she wouldn't notice.

"Hey munchkin." Troy smiled half-heartedly at the young girl.

She looked up, alarmed. "Why you eyes red?" She whispered.

He laughed lightly. "Don't worry, they will go back to normal soon." He whispered, sitting next to her.

"Twoy?" She asked. He looked down at her, and she continued. "Why everyone sad?" The little girl asked.

Troy sighed, and decided to explain it to her so she would understand. "Someone did something really bad at school today, and scared alot of people." Troy told her, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Otay. Where Gabwella?" She asked, satisfied with the answer her brother gave her.

"She's at home." Troy answered. She nodded, and sat on his lap. "I wove (love) you, Twoy." She whipsered, making Troy's heart swell.

"I love you too, Aubrey." He whipsered, hugging her into his body. She snuggled into him, then jumped out of his arms.

"I hungry." She exclaimed, pulling at Troy's hand to follow her. He followed her down the stairs, and was bombarded with questions by people who were sitting in the living room. It took him a minute to process who was talking, and realized that it was his grandparents and a few aunts and uncles with cousins sitting around them.

"QUIET!" Troy screamed, gaining everyone's attention. "I don't want to talk about it." He stated, sighing deeply, walking into the kitchen.

"Troy Alexander! I want answers!" His grandmother hollered. Troy turned around, seething with anger.

"I WANT SOME TOO!" He screamed. "I WANNA KNOW WHY THAT ASSHOLE THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY TO RAPE HALEY! I WANNA KNOW WHY HE THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY TO BRING A GUN TO SCHOOL AND START SHOOTING! I WANNA KNOW WHY HE KILLED MY UNBORN CHILD! ALRIGHT!?" Troy screamed, running out of the house.

"Crap." Jack mummbled, running out the door after him. He caught up to Troy, who was sitting on the curb, his head in his hands. "Troy." he whispered, placing his hand on his son's shaking shoulder.

Troy looked up. "Dad..." He whispered, scared and upset. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"So, now the whole family knows that Haley was raped and that Gaby was pregnant. Killed two birds with one stone, I guess." Jack stated.

"Crap, sorry about that." Troy mummbled, standing up with his father. "I just don't know how to respond. I mean so much has been going on this month, that I feel like I'm about to explode." Troy explained.

"It's been a stressful month." Jack agreed, as the two made their way back to the house.

"Definatley." Troy nodded, walking into the house. Everyone looked up from what they were doing when he walked in. His cousin, Mel, walked up to him, hugging him. He hugged her back, knowing that she was trying to ease the tension. "Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem, cuz." She stated, smiling.

Everyone was silent, as Troy looked around. He sighed, and walked out of the room. He picked up his keys and cell phone. Walking back into the room, he was met with several questioning looks.

"I have to relieve Sharpay and Taylor. Gaby's a mess. Talk to you soon." He stated, walking out of the most akward situation in his entire life.

A few minutes later, Troy walked through the front door, and Taylor walked up to him. She hugged him, obviously since she knew what had happened. Troy sighed, hugging her back.

"It's been a long day, huh?" She asked. He just nodded, walking into the living room. Sharpay was sitting there, holding Gabriella as she cried. Rubbing his hand over his face, Troy walked over, and took Gabriella from Sharpay. She hugged him gently, not saying a word.

"We're gunna go. Call if you need anything." Sharpay whispered a few minutes later. Troy nodded, looking at Gabriella curled up in his lap. After the door closed, Gabriella sat up.

"Troy," She started, getting his attention. "I really want a baby." She whispered, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Me too, Brie. We can try again in a little while. Let's just give it some time." He whispered. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't crying anymore, she was just staring at the wall, as if it held all the answers.

"Do you want something to eat? I can call for a pizza." Troy suggested, knowing that she wasn't going to show it, but she was starving. She just shook her head. "Gab, I know you're hungry. You can't starve yourself." He whispered gently, wanting her to know that he was with her during this, and she couldn't shut herself down.

"Fine, you know what I want." She whispered with a smile, and Troy nodded.

"Of course. Pepperoni with extra cheese." He stated, grabbing the phone off the couch. He ordered the pizza, and was having it delivered. "It will be here in about 20 minutes." He stated, grabbing the remote. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, quickly going to the On-Demand channels, staying far away from any channel that would show coverage of the shooting.

"Sure, why don't you pick and I get snacks?" She asked, knowing that he would pick a stupid comedy.

"Yup, sounds good." He stated, searching through the different titles on the screen. He decided on A Goofy Movie, knowing that it would make Gabriella smile. A few minutes later, before they started the movie the pizza came. Troy answered the door.

"Hey, that's 9.85." The delivery guy stated. Troy handed him 12, telling him to keep the change. Taking the pizza and walking into the living room, he saw a comercial on, that always played before a movie. He grabbed two plates from the kitchen, and placed one slice on one for Gaby. He handed it to her, and she just looked at it.

"Don't play this game, Gabs. You have to eat." Troy stated, knowing that she was going to fight him.

"I'm not hungry." she mummbled, placing it on the corner table beside her. She sat back, and snuggled into Troy, who wrapped his arms around her. About 20 minutes into the movie, he could feel Gabriella's tears soaking through his shirt.

"Gaby?" Troy whispered, turing away from the tv. "Baby, don't do this." He whispered, holding her close to him.

"It's not fair, Troy." She whispered, burying her head in his chest, where she fell asleep.

After the movie was over, Troy moved a sleeping Gabriella into their room. He then went downstairs and wrapped up the uneaten pizza for the next day. Shutting off all of the lights and locking all of the doors, Troy walked upstairs hoping that he would wake up, and this nightmare would be over.


	8. Chapter 7 Moving Foward

Chapter 7-

(POV Troy)

Gabriella was tossing and turning, thrashing really, all night. I glanced at the clock, only 2:43 in the morning. I sighed and sat up.

"Gaby? Gab, wake up." I whispered, shaking her gently. Her eyes shot open, and the tears that were trapped quickly fell down her cheeks. Sitting up, she looked around. "Gabriella?" I whispered, worried that I would scare her.

"Troy." She choked on a sob, falling into my arms. I held her tightly, trying to soothe her.

"What's wrong?" I murmured in her ear, trying to help her relax. Her body shook violently, and for a minute I thought she was having a seizure.

"I..." She started, and quickly closed her mouth, not continuing.

"Baby, just breath." I whispered, rubbing her back as her breathing reached a normal pace.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, hiding her head in my shoulder. I smiled slightly at her attempt to hide from me.

"What happened?" I asked, laying back down and holding her close to me.

"I just... the dream... it was so real." She whispered, staring at the ceiling. Instead of asking questions, I figured that I would let her fall back to sleep, and hopefully not have another dream.

At about 8:00, Gabriella woke up again. I mumbled something about a few more minutes, but she quickly pulled the sheets off of my body, causing me to groan.

"Gaabbyy!" I whined. I could tell she was smirking at me, and wasn't sure of what she was going to do next. I heard her walk away, and return about a minute later.

Suddenly, ice cold water was poured on my head. "SHIT!" I screamed, jumping out of bed.

"Good Morning, Husband." Gaby chirped, kissing me on the cheek. I stared at her, wondering what happened in that five hour time span that she was so happy.

"Morning. Are you okay?" I asked, not wanting to make her upset.

Her smile faltered a little bit, but was still shining. "Yeah, I'm okay." She whispered, turning away from me. I sighed in frustration after she closed the bathroom door.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself, hoping that hearing the question would make the answer come easier.

I soon found myself asleep, but was suddenly awake when Gabriella started screaming for me. "TROY!" I sighed, muttered something about how tired I was under my breath, and then quickly made my way to the bathroom. The door was locked, which caused me to get worried.

"Gaby?" I asked. I could hear her sobbing, but couldn't get into the bathroom.

"Troy, help." She choked, I tried the handle again, and knew that there was no way she could unlock the door.

"Gaby, move away from the door." I firmly stated, hoping she listened.

"Okay." She whispered. I took a deep breath, and kicked down the door. I quickly ran over to Gabriella who was curled up under the shower, with the water pounding on her naked body. I reached up and shut off the water, grabbing a couple towels, and wrapping them around her soaked body. I lifted her gently out of the tub, sat on the toilet, with her resting in my lap.

She continued to sob, clinging onto me as if her life depended on it. I sighed, knowing that getting over this was going to be hard for both of us. I heard the doorbell ring, and quickly got up with Gabriella.

"Gaby, get dressed, okay?" I asked, her body still shaking as I sat her on the bed. She nodded, and I ran down the stairs.

Opening the door, I was shocked to see two of my aunts standing there. Slightly confused, I let them in, and showed them to the living room. After a few minutes of beating around the bush, they finally explained why they were here.

"We're terribly nosy, Troy. You know that." Aunt Maria explained.

"Yes, so we need details about this... um... pregnancy." Aunt Lisette continued.

I felt my eyes immediately looked down at my feet, hoping they would get the hint.

"You don't have to, hon." Aunt Maria caved, knowing that her nephew was in a lot of pain right now.

"I... really don't feel like talking about it." I whispered, and looked up to see the two of them nodding.

"Is Gabriella awake?" Aunt Lisette asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but she isn't exac-"

"TROY!" Gabriella's screams cut me off in the middle of my sentence. I quickly ran up the stairs, seeing her curled up on the bed, shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing the door when I heard my aunts moving around.

"I'm bleeding." Gaby whispered, and my eyes widened.

"From where?" I continued, scared.

"Um... I think you know where." Gaby explained, blushing. I could tell she was extremely scared, but didn't know what to do.

"Okay, uh... is it part of miscarrying or not?" I was confused, and didn't understand a lot of what was going on.

"I think it's normal, but I'm scared." She whimpered. I sighed, just as scared as she was. Climbing into bed with her, I held her close, until she fell asleep again.

Feeling a little hungry, I made my way downstairs to get something to eat. I had completely forgotten that my aunts were there, and saw them leaving.

"You need to worry about Gabriella right now, call soon." they announced, then left. I started at the door, confused, then shrugged my shoulders, continuing to the kitchen. After I ate, I went back upstairs, and held Gabriella again.

"Troy... wake up." Gabriella's sweet voice soothed through my ears. I smiled slightly, forcing an eye to open. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." I answered, sleep covering my voice.

"I called my mom. She sends her regards." Gabriella said, with slight disappointment slipping through her words.

"It's alright. Want to head over to my parents, get that over with?" I asked, trying to help her get over this as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I want to be able to move on by tomorrow, you know?" She explained, and I smiled.

"That's great. You can't stay like this forever." I agreed, although a little unsure with her moving on so quickly.

About half an hour later, we were standing on the doorstep of my parent's house, ringing the doorbell. My mother opened the door, ignoring me, and hugging Gabriella tightly. I smiled, and made my way into the house. I saw Haley sitting on the couch, not looking too good. I sat down next to her, and she jumped, turning towards me.

"Hey." I smiled, hoping to make her feel better.

"Hi." She deadpanned. I sighed, knowing that she was going to have a harder time getting over this.

I had never had a difficult time talking to any of my sisters about anything, except when Emily asked me where babies came from, and I nearly passed out. Other than that, I was fine with talking to them about what was bothering them, even Elizabeth when she had her period. But the one thing I couldn't do, was find the right words to comfort Haley. And that kills me.

A few hours later, Haley was sleeping on my shoulder, and Dad and I were talking.

"So, how's Gabriella dealing?" Dad asked quietly.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "She'll be happy for like ten minutes, then her hand goes to her stomach, and she's depressed for hours." I explained, running a hand though my hair.

Dad sighed also. "Your mom was the same way, when Matt died." He explained. I nodded slightly.

Matt was stillborn, about three weeks before his due date. Matt was in-between Haley and Emily, and Mom was so depressed for so long because of it. That's the only reason for the age gap between Haley and Emily. Matt would be 15 this year, and Emily's 13.

"She said that she wants to go back to normal tomorrow, though." I explained, unsure about what she was doing.

Dad looked a little alarmed. "Only two days, do you think that's okay?"

"Honestly, no. I don't think that she has actually gotten her emotions out, but she doesn't want to mope around. I'm fine with her heading out with Sharpay and Taylor, but I don't want her to think that this never happened. It did, and we have to face that, together." I answered.

"Yeah, that's the only thing you can do. Just remind her that she isn't alone, although she may feel like she is." Dad continued. I nodded, again.

After a little more talking with Dad, Gabi and I headed home, preparing for a whole different day.

That night, Gabriella slept better, but didn't sleep long. She would sleep for a couple hours, wake up and walk around a little bit, then get back into bed and snuggled close to my body. I would barely move, trying to make her think that I was sleeping, when I was actually wide awake.

"Troy?" She whispered, sounding slightly unsure of whether or not she should wake me up. I'm usually a light sleeper when she's moving around a lot, so I figured that cracking an eye open a little bit wouldn't hurt.

"Mmmm... what's wrong?" I asked, surprised at the grogginess covering my voice.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." She whispered, getting out of bed. I sighed, sitting up slowly, and catching her hand before she went for the door.

Her eyes met mine, looking confused. "Come here." I whispered, pulling her gently. She shook her head, trying to pull away from me.

"No Troy, I can't." She whimpered, trying again to pull her hand from mine. I tightened my grip so that it was firm, but not hurting her.

"Gabriella, come here." I whispered, my voice sounding much stronger.

"Troy, please! I can't!" She exclaimed, her voice becoming hysterical.

Her legs started to shake, as well as the rest of her body. I quickly jumped out of bed, catching her before she fell and hit her head. She was having an anxiety attack, and wasn't paying attention to the involuntary actions that her body needed to perform.

"Gabriella, you have to breath. In and out, in and out. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Deep breaths." I soothed, sitting her up, and rubbing her back gently.

Her petrified eyes were swimming with unshed tears as she looked up at me, desperately. I sighed, knowing that this was part of her reacting to the shock that her body was forced into. After another minute, she was breathing normally, and hugging me tightly.

"Troy..." She whispered her voice now hoarse when she talked. "I love you." She whispered, as her eyes drooped shut, and she finally fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 8 Talking

Chapter 8- (POV Gabriella)

I woke up this morning, and couldn't help but smile. I was feeling much better about what happened, and wanted to talk with Troy about it. If we needed to cry together to get through this, then we will. I rolled over, so that my head was resting on Troy's chest. I breathed in deeply, and sighed. I looked up, and saw that he was still asleep. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. His eye lids twitch and his mouth always stats in a slight smirk, as if he knew I was watching him.

I sat up, and rested my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating, and closed my eyes. I rested my head over his heart, so that I could hear it thumping against his ribcage. Smiling slightly, I sat up, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes opened, then closed them as he responded to the kiss.

I poked at his lips with my tongue, begging for him to open his mouth to mine. He finally allowed me entrance, and our tongues danced together lovingly, then needing. I moved so that I was stradeling his waist, and his hands gripped my hips close to his body. My hands quickly attached themselves to his hair. I smiled into the kiss, moving my hands down his face, resting on his chest.

After a few more minutes of heavy making out, Troy broke away for air. Panting as we smiled at one another, I rolled over again, so that I was laying in his arms.

"Good morning." Troy panted, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Troy looked at me, confused. I nodded, and he asked. "I know it's hard baby, but can we talk about this, please?" His voice sounded pleading, as if he was begging me. I nodded, and grabbed his hand. We went down into the kitchen and I started making breakfast. Troy knows that he isn't allowed to cook, because I like the house in its standing position, and don't want to see it in an ashy, crumbled one.

"Gabi, just tell me this. Why are you moving on so fast?" He asked, looking at me.

I sighed, looking at the countertop. "I don't want to be stuck in this week forever. The only way I can get out of it, is if I move on." I explained.

"Okay, but you can't just drop the fact that the baby died." Troy stated, his voice staying at the same volume when he said that.

"You don't understand that part, Troy. You may feel like you were connected to the baby, but I was much more than you were. The baby was inside of me, Troy!" I exclaimed, my voice gaining volume that I didn't want it to gain.

Troy stood up, walking towards me. "Gabi, I do understand that. I know that the baby was inside of you, and you felt more connection to the baby then I will ever be able to hope for. I don't understand how you're feeling, but you can't just walk past and pretend that everything's fine." He whispered.

I felt my control snap. "Troy, you don't understand that! I have to move on! I can't live everyday, wishing that the baby was still growing, or that I was still pregnant!" I screamed. Troy looked slightly upset, but kept moving along anyway.

"Gabriella, you don't understand what I'm saying. I'm telling you that I understand the situation that you have been placed in because of this. I can't say that I understand how you are feeling, because I don't! I can only promise you that I will be there for you, and will help you pick up those broken pieces of our life!" Troy stated, his voice still remaining calm.

"Troy, I want my baby." I sobbed, my emotions taking over my body again, as I fell into him. Troy's tears fell onto my head, and I felt my body shake more. His strong, protective arms quickly grabbed me, holding me tightly to his body. The t-shirt he's wearing began to soak up my tears, making a huge wet spot in the center of it.

"We'll have one, when the times right. I promise." Troy whispered, kissing my head over and over again.

I felt comforted by his words, believing him when he promised me that we would eventually have a baby. I knew that if I held onto the little hope that I had left, and had Troy beside me, that I would be able to overcome this huge hurtle in our life, and we would be able to keep moving forward with our relationship.

--

hey guys! only one chapter after this! maybe a sequal, we will have to see!

-luvinNaley7413


	10. Chapter 9 Life Continues

Chapter 9- (POV Troy)

(Three Months Later)

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice called, and I walked out of the kitchen where I had been making a sandwich, which involved no cooking at all.

"Hey baby." I stated, kissing her gently. She looked like she was glowing, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was more worried about the results of the test that she had that morning.

"Guess what?" She asked, and I knew she was referring to her test.

I smiled, and knew that she had done very well on said test. "Positive?" I asked, hoping it was true.

"Yup, I'm about a month along." She smiled, and I hugged her. I couldn't believe that after three months of anguish and pain, we were finally having a baby.

"This is amazing." I whispered, kissing her. The kiss was intended to be a sweet, simple kiss, but ended amazing, and always was. As our tongues took tours of one another's mouths, my hands moved under her t-shirt, and rubbed her back gently. Her hands weaved through my hair, then moved so they were pushing my shirt up my stomach. We pulled apart for a second, and discarded our shirts.

I pulled her towards me by linking my fingers into her belt loops, and she giggled. I smirked at the sound, which still sent chills down my spine. Her hands slid into the back pockets of my jeans, and squeezed my butt. I jumped away from her slightly, shocked at the action. She had a saucy grin on her face, and I couldn't help the smirk that once again, spread over my face.

My lips moved from her lips to her jaw line, then down her neck. I reached her pulse point, and sucked on it gently, enticing a seductive moan from her lips. I was about to begin unbuttoning her jeans when the phone rang, causing us to pull apart unwillingly.

Walking towards the phone, Gabriella pulled her shirt back on as she covered the few feet between her and the annoying ringing noise. "Hello?" Her sweet voice echoed in my head, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, sounds good. Thank you." She concluded, and I finally realized that I had been daydreaming during her whole conversation. "Troy? Are you okay?" She asked, calling me back to earth.

I smiled, looking at her. "Of course I am, I have the most amazing wife in the world, and a baby on the way, what more could I ever ask for?" I smiled, seeing her blush slightly.

"Um… how about twins?" She laughed, and I felt my eyes go wide.

"I… wha… t-twins?" I sputtered, looking at her in shock.

She had a nervous look on her face, and nodded. "The doctor told me that she was just going to take a closer look at something and that she would call us after she did. It turns out that we are not having a baby, we are having two babies." Gabriella explained, and I laughed.

It wasn't a "yeah, funny" laugh, it was an "I can't believe this" laugh. "This is so perfect!" I whispered, kissing her again. Before I could even deepen it, Gabriella pulled away.

"I think we have grandparents to tell…" She laughed, walking over to the phone. I simply followed her, not having anything else to do.

About twenty minutes later, we were standing at her mother and father's grave markers, which were located right next to one another. "Hi Mom, Daddy." She whispered, tears already coming to her eyes. I always would stand behind her, letting her have her privacy. This was one of those times where you let the person be alone, and I didn't want to intrude on her.

"Troy and I are having twins, in about eight months." She whispered excitedly, a single tear seeping down her cheek. I smiled sadly, wishing they were standing there, able to respond to her news. When we were younger, Gabriella always said that she couldn't wait to tell her parents that they were going to be grandparents. That she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realized that there was going to be another generation.

Merely three days after our college graduation, and six days after our wedding, Gabriella's mother and father died in a car accident. The car was completely totaled, and burnt beyond repair. When the rescue workers were able to retrieve their bodies, the EMT's said that there was no hope, and were pronounced dead at the scene.

Gabriella had a difficult time overcoming that part of her life. It took her a good three to four months to get over that, and by the time she did, there was nothing left for her to conquer on that subject.

After a few more minutes of her talking to her parents, she turned around. I smiled at her comfortingly, and she shook her head. My smile fell as she began to sob, and I held her close, trying to calm her.

"They should be here, Troy! It's not fair!" She whimpered, and I could only rub her back, trying to help her relax.

"I know, baby. It isn't fair, but that's what fate wanted." I whispered into her hair, placing kisses all over her head.

"Well, fate should have thought twice." She muttered angrily. I nodded slightly, and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. Her head rested on my chest, and she began breathing more relaxed, as she calmed down from her little episode.

"Let's go by your parents." She whispered, and I nodded, walking behind her to the car. I had my hand resting on her lower back, leading her, and waiting to catch her if she stumbled at all.

After driving around for a little while, and getting lunch, we headed over to my parents' house. I was waiting for Gabriella to get out of the car, and saw the scared look on her face.

"H-how are your parent's going to react?" She whispered, looking at me.

I sighed, knowing that she was worried about this from the beginning. "Baby, they are going to be happy. You don't have to worry. They aren't going to over-react. They are going to think that this is the best thing. I mean, how often do they receive twin grandchildren?" I joked, and she giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She murmured, getting out of the car.

The two of us walked up the steps leading to the front door. As I reached out to ring the doorbell, I was shocked to find that the door was opening before they even knew we were standing there. My mother's scream told me that she wasn't expecting us to be standing there. Stifiling my laugh, I managed to steady her before she fell over.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw my dad standing behind her, laughing as well. "Sorry, I was about to ring the doorbell." I shrugged, looking at her innocently.

"Gosh, you need to call before hand." My mom admonished, causing me to laugh more. I completely forgot why we were here, until Gabriella nervously squeezed my hand.

"Before you go, can we talk to you?" I asked, referring to Gabriella also.

"Gabriella! Sweetie, I didn't even see you standing there." My mom laughed, hugging my wife lovingly. I looked over at my Dad, and he was giving me a confused look. I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Okay, Luc, why don't you let the girl breath?" Dad asked, slightly serious. Mom finally let go of Gabriella, and I laughed at her wide eyed expression.

After another minute of my mom hugging us, we walked into the house, and sat in the living room. I looked at Gabriella, asking her if she wanted to say it, or did she wanted me to. She shook her head, pointing at me. For some reason, she was extremely nervous for telling my parents. Maybe it was because she wasn't with me when I told them a few months ago that we had miscarried before we could even tell them the news.

"Mom, Dad, please don't think we are rushing into this after what happened a few months ago." I explained, setting the tone for the whole conversation.

"Don't worry son, we won't." Dad answered.

"Okay." I breathed, taking a deep breath before telling them. "Gabi and I are having twins."

Before I could even react to what they were doing, my mom was strangling me in a hug. I looked up at my dad, my eyes pleading for him to get her off of me.

Laughing, Dad pulled my mom off of me. I saw that my mom's eyes were filled with tears, and hoped they were joyful. She pulled Gabriella into a much gentler hug, and I knew they were tears of happiness. Dad walked over to me, and shook my hand. I smiled, knowing they weren't thinking we were rushing, and hopefully knew this was how we were going to deal with everything that has happened.

--

hey guys! as of right now, there is not going to be a sequal! Only because I am swamped in school and such! I hope you enjoyed the story!!

-luvinNaley7413


End file.
